Wedded and Wived
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Fang's wedding and the night that followed. For Prudence Chastity. Mature content and Futa Fang ahead.


Wedded and Wived

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Prudence Chastity so enjoy! Please R&R.

There was no chapel, no place of organized religion for the pair of Pulse natives to wed in. Both had decided that they preferred somewhere open to the elements. So, after clearing the area of monsters for twenty miles, a site was found on the steppes of Gran Pulse.

A few tents were erected for the guests, more than was expected but Fang was certain that most of them were there just to watch two women kiss. She was currently decked out in a tuxedo, black with a white undershirt and black tie. The spear wielder was ignoring the mirror, not being very vain in the first place, and turned towards her best man, or woman as the case was.

"Think I'm ready to go out there?"

Lightning, also not the vainest of women, gave Fang a quick once over and gave a curt nod.

"Let's just get this over with. I can't wait to get out of this monkey suit."

"Aww, you're all heart Light. I think Lebreau will just want to eat you up at the sight of you in that."

Lightning dismissed Fang's opinion with an unladylike snort and led the way, opening the door for Fang as she started to strut down the aisle.

Which surprised none of the guests, or at least none of those who really knew Fang. Once Fang had approached the front of the makeshift altar, she gave Sahz a wink and turned to wait for her bride to make her appearance.

Vanille was a mass of frills, lace, and white as she fretted. Serah, Vanille's Maid of Honor, managed to calm her down.

"Vanille, don't worry. Fang will be speechless when she sees you."

Stopping, Vanille turned to Serah with the kind of pout that could make anyone a diabetic. "Really? I look good?"

Serah nodded for what felt like the tenth time and Vanille finally calmed down.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Serah smiled and held open the door for her.

Fang indeed had no words at the sight of her soon-to-be wife in her wedding dress. Vanille was blushing and the overall affect made Fang just want to ravish her right then and there. Indeed a certain part of Fang, a part only Hope, Sahz, Snow, Lightning, and of course Vanille, knew about, was about to go hard. Luckily for the guests, Fang managed to get her thoughts under control, thinking about Adamantoise mating instead and returned her attention to Vanille as she made her way to Fang's side.

"Hi," Vanille whispered.

"Hi yourself," Fang whispered back, before both turned to Sahz as he started the service.

After the I dos, the speeches, and the dancing, Fang was quick to usher Vanille away from the steps and to a waiting hover cycle.

Lightning watched the pair drive away, the Just Married sign managing to stand out despite the monster heads trailing after it, looking down at the flowers in her right hand.

Serah was a blubbering mess, going on about how lovely the ceremony had been, Snow comforting his emotional wife as best he could. Hope was watching Dahj and failing, the child managing to smear the teen with the remains of the wedding cake while Sahz did his best to rein his boy in.

Such was the state of things when Lightning arrived back inside and was about to verbally abuse Snow for the way his arms were around her sister when a pair of arms wrapped their way around Lightning's middle.

"Hey sexy," a voice whispered in her ear. "Those flowers for us?"

Lightning was met with a warm smile as she turned around to look at her girlfriend of nine months, the sight making the solider forget all about her annoyance with Snow.

Blushing at the implication in Lebreau's voice despite her best efforts, Lightning replied.

"That's the tradition, isn't it?" Lebreau nodded and nuzzled Lightning's neck a bit, a few soft kisses making Lightning moan a bit.

"You're going to look so lovely in a wedding dress," Lebreau murmured.

"Me? Wedding Dress? I-I don't think that's going to work o-" but Lightning was cut off by that warm smile again.

"Of course it will and you'll look even lovelier after I rip it off."

At that image, Lightning's face turned completely red.

"But right now I think we should stick to ripping tuxedos, don't you?"

Lightning could only nod at Lebreau and followed after her beckoning finger towards a more private scene.

The mask was off, the bravado gone. That cocky smirk Fang so loved to show to the world vanished as soon as she helped Vanille out of both the mentionables and unmentionables, replaced by a flustered, nervous feeling that largely manifested in an excess amount of sweat and a propensity towards biting her lower lip.

Of course her horny half was at attention before they were even in the room, just waiting to be freed from it's zipper prison.

"Fang, what's wrong? Why aren't you naked?"

"Um...it's not that I don't want to do this but I'm...notreallysurehowto."

Vanille cocked her head at the rapid stream of words at the end of Fang's answer but eventually deciphered it and suddenly her own mask was removed, her eyes resembling a tiger about to pounce.

"You're a virgin then."

Fang nodded and Vanille smirked.

"Let me take the reins then."

Fang could only nod as Vanille's fingers make their way to the zipper, lightly touching the bulge as they did so, causing Fang to moan a bit.

"Vanille..." Fang pleaded.

But Vanille did not heed her wife's unspoken command just yet, letting the zipper down only slightly, this time choosing to flick the bulge, eliciting a gasp from Fang.

"Let it out, please..." Fang whined, sounding not unlike a starved wolf with a piece of meat dangling above it.

Finally Vanille freed the bulge, revealing the organ and the fact that Fang wore no lingerie.

"I'm sorry it's not that big," Fang said, knowing that most women preferred larger sizes for this kind of thing and at only four inches normally, the six inches Vanille was currently looking at didn't make Fang feel any better.

Fang was drawn out of her pity party by Vanille pulling down her pants, revealing a fully functioning scrotum.

Then Vanille cupped the two orbs and squeezed a little, causing Fang to lose what little control she still had over her friend down below, the stuff shooting straight onto Vanille's face.

"Oh Etro, I'm sorry Vanille!"

But Vanille simply licked the gooey stuff off and the sight made Fang forget to breathe for a moment.

"Strip," was all Vanille said next and Fang complied. "Now lay on the bed, on your back." Again Fang complied, Vanille now laying on top of Fang, their breasts pressed against one another.

"Close your eyes."

Fang did so, feeling something wet around her member as the tip of Vanille's tongue touched her six inches.

Again Fang lost control but Vanille swallowed every last bit, making Fang hornier than she ever had been, to say nothing of the pleasure coursing through her as Vanille's ministrations continued.

Some minutes later Vanille stopped and Fang opened her eyes to find Vanille's face inches away from her own.

"Ease into me Fang. Take it nice and slow. Just like striking a target with your spear."

Fang did so, a few uncertain glances thrown Vanille's way. Vanille grimaced a bit but gave a few fetching moans and that encouraged Fang on.

"Can you thrust or do you need help?"

Vanille's question was answered and soon it was Vanille who was losing control, her breathing becoming harsh.

"Baby...baby detonate for me!"

Fang did so, again and again, the spear wielder finally losing the nervousness as instinct took over.

"You're gonna squirm!"

Vanille only had time to smile at Fang's battle cry as she was pierced through her very core again and again by the person she loved above all else.

Hours later, after a few more rounds, Vanille opened her eyes and hugged her wife.

"How do you feel?"

"Satisfied," was the only word Fang could find in her head at the moment. "How about you?"

"Pleased but not sated."

As Fang's tired mind processed what Vanille had just said she was roused to attention by Vanille's fingers around her shaft and Fang knew that rest would not come for her just yet.


End file.
